Diego Luna
Diego Luna (1979 - ) Film Deaths *''Nicotina'' (2003) [Lolo]: Burned to death when he accidentally leaves the gas stove on then lights a cigarette. *''Milk (2008)'' [Jack Lira]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself in his apartment; his body is shown afterwards when Sean Penn comes home and discovers him. *''Contraband (2012)'' [Gonzalo]: Shot in the neck/throat during a shootout with the police; he dies as Lukas Haas and Mark Wahlberg try to save him, with his body later seen as he is pushed out of a moving van. *''Casa De Mi Padre (House of My Father/My Father's House)'' (2012) [Raul Álvarez]: Shot to death by Gael García Bernal's cohorts during a shootout; he dies while talking to his brother (Will Ferrell). His body is later seen when he is placed in a flooded fountain surronded by roses. (Played for comic effect.) *''Elysium (2013)'' [Julio]: Stabbed in the stomach with a sword by Sharlto Copley at the end of a struggle while Matt Damon looks on in horror he dies as Matt kneels by his side; his body is later seen as Matt escapes. *''Book of Life (2014; animated)'' [Manolo]: Poisoned after being bitten by Xibalba's (voiced by Ron Perlman) two headed snake; he then appears as a soul in The Land of the Remembered and his death is later reversed once he proves himself to Xibalba. *''Blood Father (2016)'' [Jonah Pincerna]: While still alive at the end of the film, the last scene he's in implies that he's about to be killed (off-screen) in prison. *''Rogue One (2016)'' [Cassian Andor]: Engulfed in a fireball in (along with Felicity Jones) caused by a massive explosion from the Death Star. Deaths in Music Videos *''The One That Got Away'' (2011) [Katy Perry music video]: Killed when he accidentally drives his car off a cliff. Gallery Elysium Screenshot 1623.jpeg|Diego Luna's death in Elysium Contrabond.png|Diego Luna's death in Contraband Casadipadre.png|Diego Luna's death in Casa di Padre Screen Shot 2017-09-08 at 12.20.42 PM.png|Diego Luna's (and Felicity Jones') death(s) in Rogue One Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Camila Sodi. Luna, Diego Category:Child Actors Category:Directors Category:Producers Luna, Diego Category:Mexican actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by accidental burning Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by snake bite Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:1979 Births Category:Disney Stars Category:Brunettes Category:TriStar Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Family Stars Category:War Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Gus Van Sant Movies Category:Star Wars cast members Category:History Stars Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Actors who died in Gareth Edwards Movies Category:Biography Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Actors who died in Neill Blomkamp Movies Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Musical Stars Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Actors who died in Baltasar Kormakur Movies